Stop It!
by MillyFlos
Summary: [TwoShoot] Bagi Baekhyun nilai sempurna itu sangat penting, tapi bagi orang lain mungkin berbeda. sebaliknya. "Ya.. Kau terus meremehkanku, Kupikir kita tidak punya masalah satu sama lain"."Kau tidak menyadari hal itu rupanya"."Apakah aku harus bersikap manis untuk itu?".Ck, Dasar bodoh!".Kau benar"."Terima kasih, Chanyeol"."Pintunya terkunci?"."Aku menyukaimu". [CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL]
1. chapter

**Present.@MillyFlos**

 **Trip to Love**

 **Cast:**

 **CHANBAEK.**

 **.**

Happy Reading

"Hya! Byunbaek".

"Baekhyun?".

"Yakk.. Byun Baekhyun!".

"Ck, Wae!?". Baekhyun berbalik untuk menemui wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi terus memanggil.

Di saat Baekhyun tengah menahan amarahnya karna kesabarannya yang habis oleh makhluk yang nyatanya tengah tersenyum kesetanan menghadapnya.

"Chukkae".

"Hah?_".

"DI LARANG MENCONTEK SAAT KELASKU BERLANGSUNG, SILAHKAN KELUAR TUAN BYUN!".

"Saem_".

Sial, karna Baekhyun menengok kebelakang ia di tuduh mencontek oleh Ahn saem. Tapi sungguh ia tidak sudih untuk melihat jawaban orang lain jikalaupun ia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun. Ia memang pintar jadi ia tidak perlu mencontek untuk ini.

Apalagi mencontek dari seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol.

"Dia mengerjaimu, Baek.. Dia memang seperti itu karna Park Chanyeol adalah seorang perusuh". Baekhyun setidaknya tidak mengumpat, karna ia tahu itu buruk untuknya jadi ia hanya sedikit membongkar kejelekan Park Chanyeol karna ia kesal setengah mati terhadap pria tinggi itu. Atau

Baekhyun, membencinya. Melebihi apapun.

"Sial, sial, sial_ ".

"Hya.. Byunbaek".

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sangat sinis, karna ia memang benar-benar tengah kesal sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi!". Seorang Park Chanyeol bahkan bisa tersenyum mengejek saat Byun Baekhyun menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Memberimu angin segar".

"KAU GILA!!".

"Aku baik".

"Sinting!". Dan lagi, Baekhyun mendapatkan Smirk seorang Park Chanyeol hari ini.

Yang akan berlanjut di hari-hari lainnya.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi, Park!".

"Benarkah?".

"Ya.. Kau terus meremehkanku, Kupikir kita tidak punya masalah satu sama lain".

"Kau tidak menyadari hal itu rupanya". Baekhyun muak melihat senyum itu setiap hari.

Bagaimana tidak! Setelah hari itu Chanyeol benar-benar menganggunya, padahal mereka tidak pernah akrab walaupun mereka berada di kelas yang sama dan Baekhyun juga cukup yakin dia bersikap baik selama ini.

Yang ia tahu tentang Chanyeol hanyalah seseorang yang sangat pendiam, dan hal itu tidak menganggunya sama sekali sejak enam bulan pertama mereka di kelas yang sama, tidak ada interaksi yang berarti antara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Tapi sekarang, Baekhyun harus menyebutnya apa?

Musibah.

"Dengar, Kemarin kau mengunciku di gudang penyimpanan dan membuatku bolos seharian, lalu kau menuangkan soda di buku latihanku. Kau juga bla,bla,bla..".

"Kau sudah selesai?". Chanyeol bertanya sambil menguap, membuat Baekhyun yang tengah berbicara panjang lebar-pun ikut tersulut emosinya.

"Kau! BAJINGAN!!".

"Wow! Kau mengumpat?".

"Khusus untukmu, Brengsek!".

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang nyatanya siap meledak kapanpun.

Dia menaruh tangannya di pucuk Baekhyun, lalu mengusaknya. Baekhyun tentu saja membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

Karna untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol Tersenyum, dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Ck, Dasar bodoh!".

"MWOO???".

Untuk saat ini Baekhyun bersyukur karna nilainya tetap stabil, itu menguntungkannya dalam beberapa hal. Tidak! Nilai adalah yang terpenting untuk Baekhyun saat ini.

Tahu kenapa?

Ayahnya akan membiayai kuliahnya di universitas favoritnya, asalkan ia berhasil atau mungkin stabil dalam nilainya akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun harus menelan semua itu karna satu nilai-nya yang bermasalah. Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai itu saat ia di kira mencontek padahal tidak.

Dan itu sangat kejam.

"Ayah, seseorang membuat fokusku pecah.. Dan aku mendapatkan nilai ini karna kecerobohanku". Siang itu Baekhyun mendapati ayahnya tengah selesai bicara dengan Ahn saem.

Perasaan Baekhyun tidak enak untuk ini, pasalnya ayahnya adalah orang yang keras dan selalu menyuruhnya untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar_Itulah mengapa nilai Baekhyun selalu sempurna_dan karna Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai yang tidak memuaskan. Tuan Byun berulah seperti rubah yang licik.

Baekhyun tidak tahu jika Ahn saem sampai di ancam oleh ayahnya karna nilainya yang buruk.

"Kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan nilai sekecil ini".

"Aku tidak ingin ayah berbuat hal seperti tadi".

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga!".

"Tapi ini salah_".

"Kau juga sama saja, Ayah akan mempertimbangkan lagi apakah kau pantas di Harvard!?".

Oke, ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Aku bisa tanpa itu". Sang ayah menatap anaknya dengan remeh.

"Kau tidak_".

"Aku bisa, aku akan mendapatkan beasiswa itu!".

PLAKK

"Kau bisa apa tanpa aku!".

Baekhyun tahu ini akan terjadi, ia senang akhirnya bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya selama ini.

Ia memang sedikit muak dengan tekanan yang ayahnya berikan karna Baekhyun harus menjadi yang terunggul, selama ini Baekhyun pikir ia akan bahagia selama ayahnya tetap bersamanya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Baekhyun sangat menderita.

"Hiks!"

Baekhyun menekuk tubuhnya untuk bersandar di tembok koridor, yang untung saja. Sepi.

"Ck, Dasar bodoh!".

"Ah.. Waeyo? Kau ingin mengacaukan hariku lagi, kurasa tak perlu karna kau sudah melihatku kacau". Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang menangis di depan orang yang ia benci, ia hanya ingin menangis.

Menangisi dirinya yang menyedihkan.

PUK

Saat ini hanya Chanyeol yang melihat keadaannya yang terpuruk. Dan mungkin juga jika Chanyeol yang memeluknya.

Chanyeol memeluknya?.

"Aku melihatmu tadi". Baekhyun entah kenapa mengangguk. "Dan juga saat itu".

Entah apa yang terjadi ketika dua pasang mata itu bertemu, yang satu dengan ekspresi terkejutnya dan yang satu lagi hanya menatap datar.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan aku melihatnya".

"Semuanya?". Chanyeol yang mengangguk membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman.

Jadi ia mendorong tubuh itu agar menjauh darinya.

 _"Katakan jika itu bukan kau, Baekhyun?!"._

 _"Ayah.. maaf_"._

 _"Dasar tidak berguna!!"_

 _"Ayah.."._

 _"Lebih baik kau mulai belajar untuk menutup nilaimu burukmu itu"._

"ARRGGGGHH?!!".

.

.

.

TBC

Menuju part/2


	2. 22

**Present.@MillyFlos**

 **.**

 **Stop It!**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

Happy Reading

Saat itu adalah sabtu yang menenangkan, dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun hal ini tanpa ke-rooftop sekolah untuk mendapatkan ketenangan di sana.

Ia baru saja berbelok dan memilih untuk berhenti karna melihat seseorang yang sepertinya berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, ia benar. Itu adalah Byun Baekhyun si nomor satu.

Dan apakah itu ayahnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali pergi tapi pembicaraan tentang kedua orang itu sepertinya terlalu menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol tahu jika itu akan berkaitan dengan nilai dan yang pasti akan ada sedikit omelan.

Tapi yang di dengar dan di lihat Chanyeol sama sekali berbeda.

Dia melihat Baekhyun tertekan karna perkataan ayahnya yang sepertinya seseorang yang pemaksa, Chanyeol tahu pasti ia akan ikut campur dengan ini.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi yang pasti melihat wajah manis itu terluka. Chanyeol tidak tega.

Berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang selalu menganggu Baekhyun, berharap Baekhyun akan berterima kasih padanya karna merasakan bolos untuk pertama kalinya, tidak membawa pr untuk pertama kalinya, dan mendapatkan nilai buruk untuk pertama kalinya.

Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, Baekhyun pasti menyimpannya dengan sangat baik di balik wajah flat-nya.

Chanyeol sedikit muak dengan ketabahan Baekhyun dalam mengalami beratnya hidup.

Entah kenapa ia peduli, Chanyeol hanya ingin senyum itu muncul dengan bantuannya

Atau karena Park Chanyeol telah menyukainya?

Sehingga Chanyeok tak tega melihat wajah manis Baekhyun terluka.

Chanyeol juga menginginkan senyum Baekhyun muncul darinya.

"Kau tahu terlalu banyak! Jangan ganggu aku lagi..". Baekhyun pergi sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa melihat punggung itu menjauh walaupun ia tidak yakin alasan namja mungil itu mendorongnya ke lantai.

Tiga hari berlalu dan Baekhyun mendatangi sekolahnya lagi setelah dua hari absen dengan alasan sakit.

Saat itu pelajaran fisika datang ia tiba-tiba di serang pusing yang mengharuskannya berdiam diri di UKS untuk istirahat, tapi belum sampai ia sudah di tarik oleh seseorang ke ruangan musik yang kosong dan tidak berpencahayaan.

"Brengsek! Kau lagi".

"Kau lebih sering mengumpat tapi itu bagus untukmu".

"Cepat katakan!". Chanyeol tersenyum.

Benar, Chanyeol yang menariknya.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa susah payahnya aku untuk membuatmu sesekali menjadi murid biasa pada umumnya".

"Yang kau lakukan itu adalah hal yang bodoh! Itu sangat tidak masuk akal saat kau melakukannya padaku.. Aku tidak tahu hal semacam itu, jadi biarkan aku begini!". Chanyeol mencengkram bahu itu tapi Baekhyun tak gentar."Kau tahu, ayahmu sudah keterlaluan karna mendidik anaknya untuk menjadi mesin pencetak nilai sempurna.. Karna yang kutahu tidak ada manusia yang bisa menjadi sempurna". Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol tapi tidak berhasil.

Ia terlalu pusing untuk melawan, mengingat memang ia akan beristirahat di UKS.

"Apa kau tidak tertekan dengan semua itu, kau pasti merasa.. Baekhyun! ByunBaek!... Bangunlah?!".

"Bodoh!".

"Apa seperti itu ucapanmu setelah aku menolongmu?". Baekhyun mulai membiaskan cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Apakah aku harus bersikap manis untuk itu?".

"Tidak juga, hanya saja jangan tunjukkan wajah kesakitan itu". Chanyeol menunjuknya tepat di antara matanya yang mana membuat pasang mata itu menatap objek yang tak lain tak bukan adalah jari telunjuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu menepisnya.

"Apa sangat terlihat?". Chanyeol berpikir sembari Baekhyun selesai meraba wajahnya.

"Wajahmu memang seperti itu".

"YAAKK!!".

"Wae?". Chanyeol menatapnya jengah. Lalu Baekhyun kembali pada sakit kepala yang ia derita.

Ia menggeleng atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?".

"Ya, tidak terlalu seperti yang tadi".

Chanyeol mengangguk sembari mengamati apa saja yang ia lihat di sini asalkan tidak menatap wajah itu.

Baekhyun sendiri mendapatkan satu pesan dari sang ayah yang membuatnya muak.

Mungkin Chanyeol benar, mungkin ia harus mencobanya, menjadi murid yang harus sesekali tidak mengerjakan pr ataupun nilai yang buruk atau membolos, karna Baekhyun pikir itu cukup menyenangkan. Walaupun itu tidak di benarkan.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk memandangi ini itu, dan Baekhyun mulai dengan pemikirannya yang mengatakkan jika Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum, ia sungguh tak tahu. Entahlah?

"Chanyeol-ah".

Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata yang membesar, mungkin ia terkejut karna Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Tanpa emosi.

"Hmm?".

"Kau benar".

"Aku?". Awalnya Chanyeol bingung. "Tentu saja, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku".

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh, ia pasti akan mendapatkan umpatan setelahnya. Tapi tidak karna Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh. Sangat aneh!

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol".

Seperti ada yang ingin meledak_

Anehnya, Chanyeol menyukai perasaan itu.

Baekhyun kini tengah berada di depan apartemen, ia ingin berbalik karna ayahnya ada di apartemen miliknya.

Baekhyun membaca ulang pesan tersebut.

 _Ayah akan memanggilkan guru privat untukmu, cepatlah pulang._

Ia yakin untuk pergi, jadi ia masuk lift tersebut dan tidak menekan tombol 3 untuk lantai apartemennya dan lebih memilih menekan tombol paling atas yaitu 19 untuk tujuannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar lelah.

Chanyeol berniat mengantarkan buku paket Baekhyun yang tertinggal di kelas ke apartemen Baekhyun yang lokasinya cukup dekat dengan sekolah.

Ia menemukan ayah Baekhyun saat itu di dalam apertemen dengan wajah penuh cemas karna Baekhyun belum pulang sampai saat ini.

Saat itu pula satu panggilan masuk muncul di ponselnya, dan itu nomor Baekhyun.

"Baek".

"...". Mata Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun melebar tatkala mengetahui di mana Baekhyun sekarang.

Tuan Byun lebih dulu untuk pergi dan Chanyeol menyusul di belakang.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!".

"Ayah?". Baekhyun menunduk sangat dalam.

Tuan Byun beruntung menemukan Baekhyun tidak pergi keatap dan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Pintunya terkunci?". Tuan Byun tahu pintu itu pasti terkunci tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemasnya.

"Ayah.. Maafkan aku".

 _"Ayah.. maafkan aku"._

 _"Dasar tidak berguna!"._

"Ayah..".

Ayah..

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak".

Baekhyun menangis karna kebodohannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Ayah berjanji tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk apapun.. Ayah akan mendukungmu buruk atau baiknya apapun yang terjadi".

Ia menangis dengan tertawa.

Dan Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di belakang ayahnya sedang tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalasnya.

 _"Terima kasih, Chanyeol"._

 _"Baiklah, sama-sama"._

 _"Hehe.. dasar bodoh"._

 _"Hya! Byunbaek, kurasa seharusnya kau diam saja"._

 _"Baiklah, Parkchan. kuras kau juga seharusnya tidak terlalu brengsek untuk menganggu istirahatku"._

 _"Jadi kau mengusirku?"._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng seperti anak kecil._

 _"Cukup temani aku seperti seorang teman"._

 _"Teman?"._

 _"Ya. kau temanku mulai sekarang, mau tidak mau"._

 _"Lagipula seseorang memaksa"._

Baekhyun mulai nyaman dengan perasaan ini.

Malam itu Baekhyun keluar dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah merenung sendirian di kursi taman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau sendiri?". Chanyeol entah kenapa enggan untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Aku membeli soda". Baekhyun menunjukkannya saat Chanyeol mulai melirik apa yang ada di tangannya lalu merampasnya.

"Berikan itu!".

"Aish? Aku bahkan belum membukanya, beruntung aku membelinya dua".

Chanyeol menimumnya sampai habis saat Baekhyun baru membuka penutup kalengnya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu, YAKK!!".

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?".

"Bukan urusanmu!".

"Ck, kau kembali menjadi si menyebalkan yang menjengkelkan".

"Yeah.. Panggil aku sesukamu".

Chanyeol semakin menjauh dan Baekhyun tahu ini pasti tidak beres.

Jadi dia menghadang Chanyeol.

"Wae!".

"Ada apa denganmu hah!".

"Aku bilang itu bukan_".

"Ini urusanku juga, kau juga melakukannya saat aku tersesat".

"Ini jelas berbeda".

"Jadi katakan apa itu?!". Baekhyun masih merentangkan tangannya seperti seorang polisi yang tengah mencegat si pelaku.

Membuat Chanyeol jengah, dia mulai muak dengan semua ini. Jujur saja?

Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya setelah tatapan Baekhyun seperti mengulitinya. Ia terpesona.

"Katakan! Apa yang mengganjal_".

CUP

"Aku menyukaimu".

"_di hatimu..".

Untuk beberapa saat, keadaan menjadi lebih tenang dan damai. Keduanya masih terlarut dalam obsidian lawannya, sebelum onyx yang lebih tinggi mengeluarkan setetes liquidnya.

"Itu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatiku, aku mencoba melupakkannya karna kau akan pergi untuk belajar di Amerika.. Aku mencobanya tapi aku tak bisa".

"Apa?". Rasanya seperti lari marathon.

"Aku ingin membuang perasaan ini". Matanya memanas seiring liquid yang terus berlomba untuk turun. "Nyatanya aku tak berhasil".

"Chanyeol-ah".

"Ne".

"Berhenti.. jadi teman". Chanyeol melihat kesungguhan di mata Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun mengatakan "Bisakah kita menjadi lebih dekat?". Chanyeol berhamburan memeluknya tanpa cela.

"Dan satu lagi, kita bisa saling berkomunikasi".

"Ya, Baekhyun.. Aku akan menghubungimu".

"Dan bolehkah aku memintanya darimu?".

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia tak membiarkan barang sedetikpun ia tak memeluk Baekhyun. Karna malam ini mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

Dan Chanyeol tidak ingin melewatkan apapun.

"Bisakah kau menungguku? Saat aku belajar di Amerika?".

Ia mengusak rambut itu hingga tak beraturan.

"Ck, Dasar bodoh!.. Tentu saja".

•

 **•**

 **The End**

 **maaf kalo typo,**

 **respon please?**


End file.
